Reports on Tombworld Argus
by Snowskeeper
Summary: Collection of reports on world believed to be a Tombworld. Classification level: Alpha.


_Thought for the day: The Armor of Contempt will block all but the greatest foes._

_Forwarded from Astropath Macragge, original sender Astropath Omega-Delta, recipient Astropath Terra12_

_TOP SECRET EYES ONLY MATERIAL. ALL NONE-ORDEUS XENOS UNITS ARE TO REPORT IMMEDIATELY TO TERRAN INFORMATION ZONE UPON VIEWING THIS FOR CLEANSING._

_I felt it necessary to transmit this report, as if the information it holds is true, we may have another Necron Tombworld on our hands. As we speak, a Ultramarine Battle Barge has been dispatched to Omega-Delta. The reports were originally about a Tyranid Hive Fleet originally known as Orion, named after the Terran constellation of the hunter, as the fleet hunted all life in its path, not allowing a single morsel to escape its grasp no matter the cost._

_This, as you will soon see, was its bane._

_Transmission one_

Subject Tyranid Hive Fleet 'Orion' following projected path. Full strength of Hive Fleet not yet estimable, as the full Hive Fleet is not currently in range. The Hive Fleet seems to be engulfing every asteroid in its path, stripping it of even the most basic life. An asteroid we used for the study of a planet dubbed Argus, because of the way it seems to watch over the void, that seems to be leaving the galaxy through some slingshot effect, has been engulfed and the Servitors ceased transmitting.

We believe that the Hive Fleet will reach Omega-Delta in a month, possibly less.

_Transmission two_

Argus has entered the path of the Hive Fleet. We were planning to have our sector's Inquisitor plant an Exterminatus Charge on the surface and take out a portion of the Hive Fleet, but it seems Barzano has moved 'with desperate urgency' to the Ultramar sector. We believe that the extra time needed to engulf a planet may buy us some time for the arrival of the requested Imperial forces, but if there is any way we could protect ourselves, we would be grateful for the assistance.

_Transmission three_

Argus has been engulfed, but Orion seems to have halted. Even as I watch now, more and more Tyranids can be seen to move towards it. That is not the disturbing thing, however. The disturbing thing is that the Tyranid mass on the planet does not seem to be increasing. If anything, the density of the Tyranids on Argus seems to be decreasing. We can only guess that this is some blessing of the God-Emperor.

_Transmission four_

Hive Fleet Orion is gone. They sent everything they had at the blessed planet, and nothing got past it. We are currently sending ships to investigate, and to bestow the holy blessing of the Omnissiah upon it for saving us. _(Note: The Astropath seemed to have forgotten that not all things were saviors simply because they saved.) _We swear upon the Emperor that if we can, we will bestow every single gift we can upon the planet.

_Transmission five_

We have returned with strange images, which made us pull back from delivering our gifts. The surface seems to be swelling with newly opened tunnel entrances, and we have seen flashes of green, destroying the Tyranid bio-structures erected during their raids. It wasn't just this, though. Every single trace of life was being eliminated, until only a black-sanded desert remained. Our frigates watched in horror as this happened, and, after gaining one, single picture of a resident, leaving. The resident looks like the creatures of rumor we have been hearing more and more about of late.

The enemy is metallic and skeletal, its ribcage and spine blood-red, its shoulder-bones golden, a small ornament directly in the center of its ribcage. Its eyes glow bright malign green. Along with this report we request immediate assistance, if not a full Exterminatus charge then a compliment of Space Marines.

_Transmission six_

Emperor save us all…

We know now that the forces we saw on the surface are just the very tip of the iceberg, with the rest of the skeletal foes under the surface. We received your reply, in which you said a Space Marine Mortifactors force has been dispatched to our location, and we implore them to hurry if possible. We can now fully prove that this Tombworld is a settlement of the blasphemous Necrons.

_Transmission seven_

An Eldar craftworld by the name of Svarden had been trading with us in the recent months. We know that this is against the laws of the Imperium, but these aliens have often been fair, and unusually defensive of our settlements, and we felt that we should at least show our gratitude. They are gone now. Today at 1500 hours the Necrons launched a full attack, not against our planet, which was far closer and had been antagonizing them, but against the nearby craftworld. They cut through its defenses like butter, and it seems a C'tan was present on the planet, because even the infernal light of their Avatar of Khaine could not pierce the deadly dark that surrounded their fleet.

We could only watch in horror as our allies were wiped out like vermin. Only a few escaped, and they were caught by a single living Tyranid Hive Ship as they tried to flee our sub-sector. I cannot describe fear inside my soul at this moment. We have just witnessed an enemy as old as time awake from its slumber, then subsequently utterly destroy both a full Tyranid hive fleet and an Eldar Craftworld. The God Emperor of Mankind must have dropped us from his sight if we are to be so beset. We ready our Guardsmen for the inevitable attack.

_Transmission 8_

We know that they are readying an attack. Already we have lost contact with several planets which fall under our domain. We sent several ships towards them, and only half of them came back. They spoke of ships appearing out of thin air, without any Warp Rifts, delivering devastating blasts of jade energy that stripped their ships of armor and crew until nothing remained, then vanishing back to whatever dark pit they came from. We will hold out as long as we can.

_Transmission 9_

They've come.

_End records_

_The fait of Planet Omega-Delta is currently unknown. The Mortifactors are due to arrive in about a week, the Ultramarines in a month. I shudder to think what they will find. If there is any in the Adeptus Terra reading this, we request immediate use of Exterminatus charges, to purge the Xenos filth from this galaxy._

_With respect_

_Lord Calgar, Chapter Master of the Ultramarines. _


End file.
